How to save a life
by TheWrongWay
Summary: Se Naruto soubesse antes como salvar uma vida, teria salvo quando possível. Mas isso não quer dizer que desistiu e, enfim, estamos sempre tentando de novo! SasuNaru fluffy


**How to Save a Life**

The Fray

_Onde eu errei? Eu perdi um amigo  
Em algum lugar na amargura  
Eu poderia ter ficado com você a noite toda  
Se eu soubesse como salvar uma vida_

Os lábios se contraiam novamente, como um gesto automático. Essas eram buscas sempre muito incomodas e ao mesmo tempo muito ansiadas. O loiro já não sabia mesmo como pensar direito, sua mente contorcia-se em confusão. Seus sentimentos já não eram mais os mesmos, seu rumo de vida havia se virado para outro objetivo. Sempre dizia, enquanto jovem, "Eu vou ser Hokage". E, de repente, só conseguia pensar em salvar seu amigo. Tudo porque naquele dia fatídico, Naruto não sabia como salvar uma vida.

Saltava os galhos das árvores com facilidade tremenda. O cão farejador corria à frente, apressado, com medo de qualquer coisa que Naruto pudesse fazer se não chegassem rápido. A própria Sakura já se preocupava com Naruto, estava exasperado demais.

- Naruto...

- Sakura-chan, não me peça para...

- Não mate ninguém... Eu não vou interferir, apenas que fique sério. - Sakura sorriu, conformada, com um apoio súbito a confiança de Naruto.

- É claro que eu seria capaz, eu sou muito forte, mas não vou matar o Sasuke. - Naruto sorriu também. Ambos não estavam animados, mas faziam o possível para criar confiança mútua, singelos atos de compreenção. - Dessa vez... Eu vou conseguir! Eu vou'ttebayo! - Exclamou Naruto mais para si mesmo, com toda a força que tinha.

_Deixe-o saber que você sabe mais  
Porque no final você realmente sabe mais  
Tente infiltrar-se na defesa dele  
Sem demonstrar inocência_

Os pés pousaram suavemente no lago. Uma figura estava parada na outra ponta do lago, aquele lago tão negro quanto a noite, apenas mostrando dois estendidos reflexos. Dois refexos contínuos, duas almas ligadas. Naquele dia, naquela tão esperada noite, aquele garoto com ceteza voltaria.

Os cabelos negros se mostravam os mesmos. O mesmo jeito arrogante de tratar as coisas, a mesma postura ridiculamente imponente, que exalava poder. Entretanto, seus sentimentos eram ocultos, frios e distantes. Uma barreira impenetrável que Naruto teimava em chutar, socar e bater, um dia, ele dizia, quebraria essa barreira.

- Sasuke. - Pronunciou o nome, firmemente, sem demonstrar recaídas. Era saudoso ver aquele rosto novamente, sentia-se feliz e apreensivo, enquanto sentia uma terrível raiva. Raiva de si mesmo, Sasuke era um traidor, havia deixado seus amigos na mão, havia ajudado a Akatsuki e agora não realmente ligava se Naruto morreria ou não, mas ainda sim, Naruto lutava com todas as suas forças para salvar seu amigo.

- Naruto, é? Novamente você me persegue. Uma hora, vai realmente acabar morrendo.

- Somente depois de te trazer de volta.

- Você realmente esqueceu aquele sonho idiota de se tornar Hokage? Ou está obssecado por mim?

Naruto não soube o que dizer, realmente tinha algo lhe incomodando, onde havia parado sua vontade de virar Hokage? Há algum tempo que só pensava em Sasuke e se pegava várias vezes olhando inutilmente aquela foto do antigo Kakashi Han. Naruto suspirou e sorriu.

- Que graça teria sem a pessoa que eu mais considero estar lá para ver?

Sasuke contraiu os lábios em um sorriso debochado, irônico, sarcástico e frio. Totalmente desprezível.

- Que comovente.

- Sasuke! Hoje você VAI voltar!

- Não seja tão impulsivo.

_Estabeleça a lista do que está errado  
As coisas que você tem avisado-o esse tempo todo  
E ore a Deus para que ele te ouça  
E ore a Deus para que ele te ouça_

Os olhos azuis tremiam compulsivamente. O loiro mordia seu lábio inferior. Sua intenção era, como sempre, primeiro conversar civilizadamente com Sasuke. Talvez, ou quase certamente, Sasuke iria desacatar qualquer hipótese de conversa e, como o homem arrogante que era, ou lutaria e deixaria Naruto inconsciente, ou deixaria Naruto bater em nada concreto por alguns minutos e depois iria embora, para não gastar seu tempo. Mas, como sempre, não o mataria... Não o mataria.

- Você já fez o que queria fazer, já escorregou e voltou ao equilíbrio, que tal pensar um pouco no que nós estamos dizendo, pelo menos uma vez na vida?

- Você é irritante demais. Não é do meu feitio ter paciência de te escutar reclamar. Vamos acabar com isso e...

- VOCÊ JÁ ME SALVOU! Pense nisso, Sasuke! Eu não quero te bater, não quero apanhar, não quero brigar com você! Eu quero você de volta!

Sasuke riu desdenhoso novamente, Aquela maldita risada que levantava os pelos da nuca de Naruto e o fazia ter vontade de arrancar os cabelos de Sasuke de uma vez.

- Me quer de volta? É isso? Você não anda muito sentimental para quem se dizia tão forte? Está brincando comigo, não vou perder mais meu tempo. - Sasuke sacou a espada. Nem se deu ao trabalho de revelar os olhos vermelhos. Em um segundo estava atrás do loiro. Sem reação, sem vontade de reagir, Naruto cerrou os olhos, cansado.

- Não há muito o que fazer com você. Talvez eu começe a rezar, talvez Deus... - Naruto contraiu o rosto em uma raiva repentina e se abaixou, movimentando as pernas para um chute rápido. Sasuke desviou com facilidade. Alguns bunshins saltaram da água com um rasengan na mão.

- Oodama Rasengan! - Sasuke desviou e ali onde o rasengan acertou, uma enorme cratera deu espaço ao lago e logo um ciclone havia se formado.

- Não é muito diferente do último. - Sasuke comentou, indiferente. - Sempre com as mesmas técnicas previsíveis.

- Sasuke! Eu não quero brigar! Não está entendendo? Mas mesmo que eu tenha que te quebrar inteiro... - Naruto contraiu os lábios, amargurado.

_A medida que ele começa a levantar a voz  
Você baixa a sua e concede a ele uma útima chance  
Dirija até você perder a estrada  
Ou corte relações com o único que você tem seguido_

Os olhos cansados já não tinham espaço para mais nada. Variavam violentamente entre o vermelho sangue e o azul safira. Uma forte vontade de despertar o grande poder surgiu em si. Porém, a medida que ponderava, sabia que aquele não era seu verdadeiro poder.

- Saia de uma vez do meu caminho! - berrou Sasuke, sem paciência.

Naruto suspirou.

- Não vai adiantar nada fugir de mim. Eu vou te salvar mesmo à beira da minha morte. Eu vou... Vou sim. Eu não vou desistir... Do meu laço mais forte.

- ... E você continua com essa história de laços.

- Você é a relação que eu mais tive vontade de voltar a ter. Na época, eu pensava realmente que te odiava. Agora, não sei como eu tive coragem de pensar assim, você Sasuke... Você é minha maior conquista.

Sasuke contraiu os olhos e abaixou a espada.

- Não está disposto a lutar?

- Não.

- Então eu vou te matar.

- Não.

- Você não vai mais me atrapalhar!

- Você não é o Sasuke!

_Ele fará uma das duas coisas:  
Ele admitirá tudo  
Ou ele pode dizer que não é mais o mesmo  
E você vai começar a se perguntar porquê veio_

- ... Tem razão! Eu não sou o Sasuke. Não sou o Sasuke que você conhecia. Você pode chorar o quanto quiser, não sou mais aquele idiota que se sacrifica por outras pessoas. Eu devo viver por mim e apenas pela minha existência, assim como sempre fui aconselhado.

- Eu viverei por você também, então.

- Não perca seu tempo.

Novamente, uma batalha. Mas Naruto pouco prestava atenção na batalha que estava travando. Seu coração mergulhava num profundo abismo.

_"Porque eu estou aqui? Não está adiantando nada... Não vai trazer Sasuke de volta... Eu não vou conseguir ajudar ninguém... Nem ao menos eu consigo salvar meu amigo, como poderei ser Hokage assim?"_

Mas, os olhos se contraíam num desespero perdido. Mas, outra vez, Naruto se via com olhos marejados, poucas lágrimas tolas escorriam sua face, seu ódio de si mesmo por fracassar tão patéticamente.

_"O que eu posso fazer... Sasuke já não é mais como um amigo para mim. Eu quero ele de volta! Com todas as minhas forças! Eu quero ele comigo! E se ele não voltar..."_

_Onde eu errei? Eu perdi um amigo  
Em algum lugar na amargura  
Eu poderia ter ficado com você a noite toda  
Se eu soubesse como salvar uma vida_

Isso lhe ocorreu de repente. Aquele era mesmo Naruto? Desistindo de tudo, jogando tudo para o alto? Não, definitivamente...

- NÃO! - berrou o loiro, parando seu golpe naquele instante, deixando o peso de seu corpo cair e afundar alguns metros na água do lago. Sasuke parou de súbito.

- O que esse idiota pensa estar fazendo agora?

- Sasuke! - Naruto voltou à superficie, tossindo um pouco e sorrindo - Será possível que eu descobri?

Sasuke ficou mudo, o encarando.

Naruto apoiou as duas mãos sobre a água, concentrando seu chakra como normalmente fazia. Ainda com um sorriso sereno, se apoiou nos joelhos e se levantou. Sasuke havia abaixado sua espada, meramente por Naruto não estar mais em posição de lutar. Já Naruto, aproximou uma de suas mãos sobre o peito de Sasuke. Ali batia, definitivamente um coração.

- Você se lembra disso?

- Isso é inútil.

- Você realmente ainda tem um coração. Só tem se esquecido disso frequentemente. Na verdade, parece que a última vez que você sentiu seu coração... Foi quando deixou de me matar pela primeira vez. Lembra? Foi duro te deixar partir, mas eu já não tinha forças naquele instante. E, para mim, mais para si mesmo, você pensou em admitir alguma coisa. Mas sua vontade se esvaiu, conforme sua sede de vingança voltava a controlar sua mente.

Naruto enxugou o rosto molhado, agora não por suor, muito menos pela água do lago. sorria com sentimento, vontade de viver, mas tudo para ter novamente o que lhe tinham tirado.

- Sabe... Olha, o Sol... Está nascendo. - Naruto virou-se para as montanhas do horizonte. Um brilho de aurora surgia por entre a cadeia montanhosa, variaveis de laranja, cor-de-rosa, rozo e azul claro se mostravam, impertigando o ar com um sabor matinal. Os olhos de Naruto se contraíram ao simples toque do Sol. O sorriso aumentou. - Hoje vai ser um dia quente.

Sasuke olhou para o Sol igualmente. O calor, a sensação gostosa de um quentinho nascer-do-sol que encosta no rosto, que acaricia a face com carinho. Sasuke nunca havia aproveitado daquele momento. E esse Sol começava a descongelar as pesadas barreiras de gelo que cobriam o coração pesado de Sasuke.

- Você...

Naruto o olhou com o canto dos olhos, um pequeno sorriso maroto lhe atravessando os lábios.

- **Dobe**. - Finalizou Sasuke, se rendendo, abaixando a cabeça com um suspiro e um sorriso conformado. O que poderia fazer? Aquela praga lhe seguiria até no inferno, se fosse possível. Não tinha jeito mesmo, era mesmo um _dobe_.

Naruto chorou novamente, de felicidade, mas de qualquer forma eram lágrimas. O sorriso cativante que sucumbiria até a mais pesada das muralhas.

- Bem vindo de volta, **teme.**

- Usuratonkachi... Dire essa maldita mão do meu peito. - Disse Sasuke, com um meio sorriso comovido. Naruto riu e se virou.

- Você sabe, a população toda de Konoha vai tentar te prender. Mas, como eu vou virar Hokage,isso não vai acontecer. Eu já te salvei uma vez, **posso salvar quantas eu quiser!**

_Se eu soubesse como salvar uma vida..._

_**Owari**_

--

Woo, escrevi uma fic! Nossa, deu trabalho ficar escrevendo e assistir Circo do Edgard, quase não deu tempo pros dois!

Bom, eu sei lá, eu escutei a música do The Fray, "How to save a life". Eu amei a tradução, amei a melodia, de qualquer forma, escutem a música.

Enfim, deixem reviews criticando, apoiando, me matando, tanto faz, mas mandem reviews e salvem uma formiga.

De formiga em formiga, salvaremos um formigueiro! (Ou não...)

Tchau!_  
_


End file.
